


The Thrill Of It All

by yellowyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowyoon/pseuds/yellowyoon
Summary: It is worth noting that Soonyoung enjoys nothing more than chasing the thrill of things. He drives, he runs, or whatever. As long as he escapes, as long as he doesn't have to face anything.His life takes the biggest turn when he met Jihoon who simply strolls through life one day at a time. Jihoon, who believes he can conquer life with one small step at a time.An escapist and an idealist in one trip with love and complications in between.Will Soonyoung finally find love beyond the thrill of it all?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my admission essay but, Soonyoung driving has been stuck in my head for literal DAYS. If you're reading this, you probably have spent so much time scrolling through the SoonHoon tag here so, I am your sign. SLEEP. Let's hope I uphold the light angst tag.

Soonyoung, for the most part, is an escapist. 

He chooses to escape it all than to face it all. He believes every problem will disappear if he decides to ignore it. So, he runs. 

Tumatakbo, well mostly nag-da-drive pero gets niyo na ‘yun, towards wherever his heart desires. 

He either gets lost in the glimmer of the city lights or the serene beauty of nature. Name a location and he probably has been there already. Highs and lows, up and downs, he has been there and done that. 

Soonyoung thrives in the thrill of the chase. 

And maybe that’s the reason why he’s in his fifth unsuccessful and quite a short relationship. It always leads to a ‘Soonyoung, mahal mo pa ba ako?’ and an ‘I’m really trying here.’ which ends up with the relationship falling apart. 

Well, at least he’s honest. 

He’s in love with the chase and never the person. 

“Kuya Jeong?” Soonyoung starts their phone call and with his tone, he knows Jeonghan already knows. 

“On my way. Usual?” Jeonghan asks. “Usual.” He replies and ended the call. He tosses his phone and stares into nothing while he waits for Jeonghan to arrive. 

He hears the door open and sees Jeonghan in his usual hoodie, sweatpants, and whatever shoes he’s currently abusing. Jeonghan makes his way beside him and started drinking whatever is left of Soonyoung’s drink. 

Jeonghan’s the only constant thing Soonyoung accepts. Jeonghan being his constantly favorite kuya throughout his life. 

That’s because Jeonghan stays. 

Jeonghan stays with him kahit, he, himself, refuses to stay. Jeonghan stays with him kahit tumatakbo siya palayo. Maybe that’s why he’s not afraid to run. Maybe, Jeonghan fuels his self-confidence. Alam niyang pagtakbo niya pabalik, may kuya Jeonghan na naghihintay. No matter how irresponsible he is, and no matter how spontaneous his decisions are, his Kuya Jeonghan will always be there to listen. 

“How do you do it?” Jeonghan smirks and puts the bottle down on the table. “Alin?” Soonyoung only looked at him and answered, “stay.” Jeonghan brushed his hair up and pretended to not understand him. “How do you stay with him? After all these years, how do you do it? How do you stay in love?” 

Jeonghan only gave him a pat on the head before answering. “Aysus ang baby ko naman may problema nanaman kay l-word. Let me guess. You left?” Soonyoung nodded and Jeonghan only shook his head while laughing lightly. 

“Commitment. Contentment. The cliched l-word.” Jeonghan answered. “Sa totoo lang, hindi naman laging pare-pareho ‘yung degree ng pagmamahal ko sakanya. Minsan, ma-fi-feel mo rin ‘yung pagod. Lalo na kapag laging may away, lalo na kapag minsan napapaisip ka na you love too much tapos you don’t get it back, at lalo na kapag alam mong napapagod na rin siya pero, ang mahalaga mahal mo siya through it all. Mahal mo siya even if it’s tiring.” Jeonghan continued with fondness in his eyes and proceeded to hold Soonyoung’s hand. 

“What makes me stay kahit mahirap is the commitment. Committed ako sakanya and I know he is too. We entered this relationship together so, dapat kapag bibitaw, magkasama pa rin kami. I’m content with whatever and whoever he chooses to be. As long as wala siyang tinatapakang tao, that is. And I hope he’s contented with the overly gwapo at matalinong Jeonghan I became. Kahit may pagkukulang siya, alam kong his love for me makes up for it all and I would like to think that my love makes up for the things I lack too.” 

“Kuya, that’s scary.” Jeonghan laughed and he couldn’t help but pinch Soonyoung’s cheeks. 

“Ahu ang baby mo pa talaga.” Jeonghan smiled. “It is scary. Very. That’s why you shouldn’t rush it. Kasi you’re breaking hearts by only being in love with the chase. You think you have nothing to lose kasi hindi mo sila mahal pero in reality, you’re losing yourself, piece by piece. Kaya please naman baby ko, siguraduhin mo na in your next relationship, the next time you hold someone’s hand mararamdaman mo na even after the chase, hindi mo na siya gugustuhing pakawalan pa." Soonyoung smiled weakly. After all the downfall and shits, at least he has Jeonghan who understands.

"Okay na, baby? Arat na. Susundo pa ko bukas nang maaga.” Jeonghan offered his hand to Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung smiled and got up. 

_At least he has his Kuya Jeonghan no matter what._

Pero alam nila pareho na hindi matutulog si Soonyoung. Not until his craving for the thrill wears off. Not until his heart heals from the “heartbreak”. Not until he’s satisfied. 

So instead of a ‘good night’ from his favorite kuya, Jeonghan gave him a “stay safe and call me when you’re home. Call ha. Not text. Love you.”

After he dropped Jeonghan off, he proceeded to drive to god knows where. He drives slowly to make sure he catches each and every detail of the path he takes. He just wishes he could drive his life as easy as this. He wishes he could slow down and speed up whenever he wants to. But, as life always goes for everyone, happy moments speed up time while, hardships linger. 

Soonyoung unconsciously stared at himself using his car’s side mirror and thought:

Maybe, Kuya Jeonghan was right. Maybe, I lost myself along the way. 

As he looked at himself, he couldn’t even recognize the person he is now. He wasn’t happy. He wasn’t exactly sad either. Most people who go through breakups usually feel the longingness left behind, but all he could feel was the thrill to run away.

He couldn’t help but wonder, what if, he could go back to the roads he faced in life just like when he drives. 

Sana kaya niyang bumalik sa nakaraan para hanapin ‘yung bawat piraso ng sarili niya na naiwan na. 

He hopes he could pick himself up little by little and maybe, after a while he could finally know who Soonyoung really is. 

His daydreaming (daydreaming pa rin ba ang tawag ‘pag madaling araw na?) came to a halt when a person suddenly appeared in front of his car. Soonyoung wasn’t religious but when he desperately stepped on the breaks, he called every saint he knew and chanted a prayer like how someone would chant their favorite song. 

Luckily, the breaks did him a favor and his car stopped a few inches away from the person. The person turned around and pointed at him. Since it was already an unholy hour, you could hear Soonyoung’s heartbeat. The person approached the driver’s seat’s door and knocked. 

_I wanted a thrill but, god, if he’s a serial killer please save me._

He rolled his windows down and faced the person. 

“High beam mo bukas. Natutulog ako. Istorbo ka.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, where did you come from? haha anyway, thank you!
> 
> I hope you're staying safe and sane.

“High beam mo bukas. Natutulog ako. Istorbo ka.” The guy emotionlessly recited while looking at Soonyoung straight at his eyes. 

“Huy, kuya. Pakipatay yung ilaw. Nakakasilaw.” Soonyoung couldn’t comprehend what he was saying because his thoughts were already all over the place. 

Soonyoung gathered all the strength he had to reply, “Where did you come from?” The guy looked at him slightly weirded out. 

“Ay gags, English only please? I said turn off your high beam. I’m trying to sleep.” He replied nonchalantly. The guy fixed his oversized sweater and rubbed his eyes lightly. Soonyoung lowered the lights as well. 

“Are you lost?” 

If this guy meant it figuratively, then yes. Soonyoung is indeed lost. Soonyoung did not even noticed that he said yes unconsciously. 

“Maybe, I can teach you the way?” The guy smiled lightly. Soonyoung couldn’t help but stare at the person standing in front of him. He finally went back to his senses as soon as the guy tapped his shoulders lightly. 

“Nagtatagalog ako tsaka hindi ako naliligaw.” The guy couldn’t help but face palm and get irritated. 

“Naknam, naubos English ko sayo ‘tol. Dumaan ka na nga gulo mo kausap.” The guy stepped back and waited for Soonyoung to drive off but, Soonyoung didn’t because he was already curious. 

“Teka, you didn’t answer my question. Where did you come from?” Soonyoung asked again and the guy scratched his head harshly and walked towards his car again. 

“Sa tiyan ng nanay ko.” Soonyoung scoffed and glared at him. “O joke lang init ulo amp. Nag-si-sight-seeing” The guy answered as if it was normal while, rubbing his hands together. He was obviously cold. 

“Sight-seeing sa gitna ng daan?” Soonyoung found it weird and his face showed it. The guy already looked bored as he continued to answer his querries.

“I was looking at stars then, fell asleep. Duh.” Soonyoung still couldn’t help but wonder why he was doing it in the middle of the road. 

“Again, looking at the stars in the middle of the road? Sinong sane person gagawa nun?” The guy looked extremely irritated and moved closer to Soonyoung’s face. If he didn’t see the latters face clearly a while ago, he’s sure to have seen his face now. 

“Ikaw nga nag-da-drive in the middle of nowhere at an unholy hour. Ako tulog, ikaw nag-da-drive. Sinong mas sane sa atin?” The guy smirked and backed off again. “Tabi na. Daan na.”

Soonyoung just scoffed and drove off while the guy drove good night. He still saw the guy’s silhouette and he saw him waving goodbye. It took every single strength and kindness he had in his body to back-up and approach the guy again. He rolled his windows and awkwardly stared at the guy. 

“Ano pa bang tanong mo Mr. Driver?” 

“Uhm, would you like a drive home?” The guy looked as his watch and stared up the sky as he saw the sun starting to rise. 

“I guess so.” Soonyoung opened the passenger seat and waited for him to ride his car. “Teka, you wouldn’t kill me or kidnap me right? For your information I know my rights.” 

“You look more of a serial killer compared to me. I should be the one who’s afraid. Now, wear your seatbelt before my conscience runs out.” The guy reacted overly surprised and even placed his hands on his chest. 

“Sa gwapo kong ‘to? Serial killer?” Soonyoung just rolled his eyes and started to drive. 

“Input your address.” Soonyoung handed him his phone and the guy started to type. 

“Jihoon Lee.” The guy said as he handed him back his phone. Soonyoung looked at him, baffled. 

“I’m Jihoon Lee. 23. 4th year. Political Science Student.” Soonyoung still couldn’t understand why he was saying all these to him. 

“Tagal mo magtanong eh alam ko naming type mo ako.” Soonyoung hit the break of his car to face Jihoon. Extremely annoyed by his arrogance. 

“Excuse me, what are you trying to say?” Jihoon turned and looked at him while laughing. 

“Pinaglihi ka ba ng mama mo sa pikon? Init ulo. Mag-drive ka na nga lang.” 

“For the record, I’m only doing this because I don’t want to leave you in the middle of the road.” Soonyoung faced the road and continued driving. 

“Oo na po. Ikaw na best human being. Ano pa gusto mo? Rebulto?” Jihoon laughed loudly which irritated the latter more. 

Sana di ko nalang pinasakay ‘to. Soonyoung thought. 

“So, anong kwento mo?” Jihoon asked. “Boring eh. May isang oras pa tayo, Mr.GoodWill.”

“Soonyoung. And I don’t have one.” Jihoon just chuckled. 

“Damot. Sige ako nalang magkekwento.” Jihoon smiled as he faced the car’s windows. “I’m my father’s second panganay and I’m my mother’s only child.” Jihoon smiled when Soonyoung looked at him like a lost kitten. 

“Ah, slow ka nga pala. My Dad already had a child when he had me, then he remarried again. So in total, my Dad has three panganays with different moms. Haven’t met them. Haven’t seen them.” 

Soonyoung couldn’t think how Jihoon makes the situation so lightly. 

Soonyoung decided to just changed the topic. 

“So, uhm, PolSci?” 

“Yieee. Curious na siya. Yeah, Pre-Law.” Jihoon answered shortly. 

“Why?” Jihoon laughed louder. 

“Matanong ka talaga ‘no?” Jihoon smiled at him. “Gusto ko lang. Tsaka gusto ni mama. My dad’s a businessman so, he usually is in need of lawyers. I don’t know. Sabi ni mama wala namang anomaly sa business ni dad pero bakit ganun diba?. Iniisip lang ni mama na baka kapag napaglaban ko siya sa korte, piliin at ipaglaban niya rin kami.” Jihoon exhaled. “Corny ‘no? ‘Di naman babalik ‘yun eh.”

Soonyoung felt bad for asking. It made the atmosphere even more heavier and darker than, it already is. 

“Huy, okay lang ‘yun. Okay naman kami hahaha.” Jihoon smiled to assure him. “Ikaw nalang kasi mag-kwento. Sad shit ‘yung kwento ko eh. Pang-inuman.” 

Soonyoung chose his words carefully as to not make the atmosphere feel even more sad. 

“Uhm, I’m an Archi student. I have two siblings. One older sister and one younger brother. Both my parents are Architects. We’re pretty chill.” Jihoon nodded. 

“Boring.” Jihoon laughed and Soonyoung became irritated again. 

“Joke lang. Pikon mo, Soonyoung. Gusto mo talaga mag-Archi?” Jihoon asked and Soonyoung was taken aback. 

Did he really want it or did he just wanted to have a plan? 

“I guess so. I draw well. I get good grades. There’s always something new and of course my parents need someone to take over the business too.” 

“Eh, yung mga kapatid mo? ‘Di Archi?”

“Ate’s an executive director of a casting company in Korea. Then, my younger brother is extremely skilled in programming. He wants to be like Nam Do San whoever that is.” 

Jihoon diverted his gaze to the window again. 

“So, nag-archi ka kasi nahanap na ng mga kapatid mo ‘yung passion nila tapos ikaw na-burden na sumalo sa business niyo?” 

Bull’s eye. Strike. Home run.

Jihoon got it immediately and Soonyoung couldn’t answer because someone besides his kuya Jeonghan and Wonwoo, his college best friend, understood him. Luckily, his phone rang and he answered it to avoid the question.

“Soonyoung Kwon! Tangina mo! ‘Di ka tumawag. Malay ko kung may nangyari sa’yo.” Jeonghan shouts resonated to the speaker. 

“Kuya, I’m not home yet. You told me to call you when you’re home. I’m driving.” Soonyoung answered and Jihoon just busied himself with his phone. 

“Bakit mo sinagot kung nag-da-drive ka? Jusmiyong bata. Where are you?” Jeonghan asked just like always. Soonyoung glanced at Jihoon before answering. 

“Just… Driving someone home. I’ll be home soon too. Breakfast?” Soonyoung asked. 

“Tell me who.” Jeonghan said with authority. 

“Just someone, Kuya. I’ll tell you later.”

“Fine. I’ll tell Choi. Wonwoo texted you multiple times daw para sa project niyo sagutin mo ‘na.”

Soonyoung laughed a little and replied, “Wonwoo? ‘Di na Jeon? Your ex? You guys are talking again?”

“Wonwoo Jeon, your bestfriend and thesis partner. And yes, we’re okay. Tigil mo yang tawa mo baka sapakin kita mamaya. Drive safe, okay? See you, baby ko.” 

Soonyoung turned off the phone and didn’t notice they already arrived. “Sorry. That was my Kuya Jeonghan. Not biological.” 

“Thanks sa libreng sakay. We’re probably never going to see each other again so have a happy life, Kwon Soonyoung.” Jihoon smiled and got down from the car waiting for Soonyoung to drive away. 

Jihoon is probably correct about them never meeting again but, Soonyoung hopes it wrong. Jihoon managed to wear off Soonyoung’s quench for the thrill in a span of an hour. It was nothing but a mere conversation, but it felt…real. It felt warm.

He rolled is window down and said, “I enjoyed your stories and weirdness. Have a happy life and enjoy sight-seeing, Lee Jihoon. Good morning.” 

Jihoon’s smile got even wider. “Good morning. Alis na.” He waved his hand. “Drive safe always.” Jihoon turned around and finished by saying, “baby.”


End file.
